On That Day
by crystalxangel
Summary: Sasuke narrates his feelings about a certain blondie. NaruSasu. Shocking ending, I guess... you decide.


**On That Day**

A/N: In Sasuke's POV. Alternate Uni. Enjoy! Haha! By the way, I did this on my iTouch, thus the grand effort of rechecking the grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

I don't exactly remember when I started having these strange and weird feelings for you. It's just that, whenever I glanced your way, you would amazingly meet my eyes and I would immediately feel like I'm drowning in those crystal clear sea-colored orbs. Then, whenever we passed by each other, I always felt a sudden urge to smile at you, but every time I was about to do so, I held back, because somehow, I was afraid of what you'd think of me.

It all started when we were kids, I think. I had just lost my parents in a massacre and my brother had suddenly disappeared without a trace. Everyone in the village had attended the grand funeral our mayor had set up for my family, my father having been a prominent figure in the government. Being the only one there, with no father, mother nor sibling, I felt fear and weakness shove in the massive hole in my heart, created by my losses.

And so I ran.

I ran to wherever my tiny legs could've carried me. Anywhere. Anywhere but there. Anywhere but where I felt utterly empty and alone. I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't run no more. And then, under the shade of a big tree, the biggest I had probably seen, was you - sleeping. I approached as a moment's curiosity drove me next to you. Your golden hair was shorter compared to now but it had reminded me of the sun. You also had those three whisker-like lines on each side of your cheeks, making me wonder if you were just a wild animal. But your face, your face was so peaceful and kind that I felt my heart thump at the beautiful sight. I was eager to touch you then. I wanted to cup your cheeks in my hands, to feel the softness that your face held and to quench the question why you made me feel that way. But before I could do anything, you opened those eyes of yours.

You opened them.

For a few short moments, you stared at me and I stared back. And then you smiled. Suddenly, you took my hand and pulled me in your small chest. I was shocked, confused and bewildered. I tried to push away but you kept me locked in your arms. "Hey," you whispered softly on my ear, the gentle breeze making me tingle all over, "You know, you have the same eyes as me."

I was stuck there in your chest as if glue had kept us close to each other. And then I wondered - did the warm, sunny weather go bad? Because after a few moments, I felt water droplets go down your back, my hand on your back feeling those soft trickles. I held you tighter when I realized that my warm tears were the cause of that wetness.

_How did you know?_

Did my eyes hold so much darkness like my hair that you were able to see my misery? Or had it showed on my face? I paused my thoughts and finally let all the pain go down with my gushing tears.

After that though, I never saw you again until we reached high school. I found out your name. Uzumaki Naruto. You had changed in that span of twelve years. The peaceful aura around you had changed into a wild and noisy one. But then again, were you always that way? I wouldn't know. You were still kind, though. Everyone liked and you and surely, you liked them back. More than them, I think. Your smile had also changed. The softness it once held had turned wider with a different kind of glee. Like a momentary thing. Was what I saw your real smile?

We weren't classmates but we became friends anyway. Luckily, you remembered me but I don't think you knew the effect you had on me was huge. I always placed a placid and uncaring face but you still stuck with me. And that made me really happy. I had no other friends because of my cold attitude but you understood me better than anybody. I was lucky in that sense.

Then one day, you confessed to me your secret. The tale behind your scarred face, your family and your eyes, the ones you claimed to be similar to mine. You told me that you never had the chance to meet them, that they were also killed in an accident and that you were the only one to have survived, the stripes on your face as proof. You had no siblings as well. You just, one day, overheard from your foster parents, at the time, that you had no other relatives because your parents had eloped, shunning them from their political families.

Hearing those words, as you told me, were the last straw. Despite the excessive bullying at school, the gossips of people and unending change of foster care, finally knowing you were all alone in this world made you crumble like a cookie. And so you ran away and met me. You said that when you saw me, my eyes, you saw a reflection. And so, you pulled me in, and said those life changing words to me…

"We're the same."

We had different stories and experiences but I knew that the feelings were the same. You suffered, and so did I. You were left alone, and so was I. We were definitely the same. It took you three minutes to summarize years worth of pain. And it took me less than a second to comfort you. That time, I had to be the one to hold you. And also, it was you who cried. I didn't mind the feeling of wet tears on my uniform. In fact, I was happy. So very happy that I could return to you the favor you had given me years back. Did you feel enlightened? Did you receive ease in my arms? I wanted to know but I didn't have the courage to ask.

On that day though, I promised myself I'd make you happy. I'd make your future brighter. Make it all okay.

But seeing you now, maybe it was my own need to cling on to someone that kept me attached to you. Must've been the same with you, despite the daily comfort words we exchanged with each other to affirm the other that he wasn't alone, that he'll never be. Either that, or we let all the moments slip away to fade in to emptiness. After all, it's wasn't me that you chose. It's not me who can fulfill the promise I made with myself twenty years back when you had shared your mystery with me.

When the ceremony ends, I will no longer hold you in my gaze, but I know my thoughts of you will always haunt me. I know it will be the same for you, but someone will be there to make you forget about me. You're lucky. I sigh in my thoughts.

_I should go.__  
_  
I exit the people-filled function and take a quick last glance at it all, at you. Everyone is happy and cheery because of your new union. It's the reception. You and your bride sit on the very center of the big room, attention all on the two of you. You're smiling, almost like the one you had for me. You hold her hand and you both laugh at the entertainment. I stare at you for a long time and then you finally notice. You beckon me to come but I wave a hand, telling you to enjoy the event. You frown. You frown because you know. I smile weakly and quickly leave. I can't bear to look at you like that. I heave a sigh and try to smile at our tragedy.

We were the same, Naruto. The same _back then_. But now, you're much, much luckier. You were able to find happiness.

And so, I cry on the way home. And the last thing I see, as I drive, is a flash of white light from a bigger vehicle coming right at me. And the last thing I ever remember is that day I fully got to love you.

* * *

Review and fave? C:


End file.
